Meow
by Nyahnyan
Summary: Arthur is drunk, and tries casting a spell. But it backfires on him. Now he's stuck like this until he can figure out how to counter the spell. Fail summery is fail. UsUk?
1. Drunken Spell Casting

**Ahem~ So, it's about 2 in the morning, i'm extremely tired, and I was looking at UsUk pictures. And so, this story was formed. Well, part of it, anyways. This first bit is short, but whatever. I'm tired, 'nd want to go to sleep. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>It was what seemed to be a normal night. Well, that is until a certain drunk Brit decided that it was a good idea to use his magic to get back at that 'bloody wanker' he oh so hated.<p>

He stumbled about his house looking for the room he kept all his spell books in, all the while mumbling things like 'Bloody git.' and 'I'll show you!' Arthur finally found the room he was looking after an hour of wandering his own home.

He leaned against an old looking bookcase for support, pulling out an equally looking old book labeled spells. Arthur flipped through the pages of the book until he found a spell that caught his attention. He squinted at the words printed on the pages, trying to make out what was said, though the haze in his eyes made it a bit difficult. Were the words moving? They sure looked like they were.

The spell was simple. All he needed for it to work was his wand. Now where did he last put it? Arthur searched the room. Aha! There it was, behind a discarded box. It must have been knocked off of the shelf. Arthur shrugged, not really caring about how his wand had ended up on the floor, and went back to the book.

He read aloud, his words slurred as he read the foreign language that was written in the book. He pointed his wand up towards the ceiling, and pictured the ones he wanted to curse in his mind. There was a bright, blinding flash.

Arthur felt floor beneath him. When did the floor get there? He had been standing, hadn't he? Arthur didn't get to far in his thoughts, for he found himself becoming tired and could no longer keep his eyes open. Allowing his eyes to close, he fell asleep there on the floor.

His body was glowing and sparkling. The spell had backfired on him, and instead of affective the ones who had angered the Brit, it had latched itself onto Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it, well for tonight anyways. Please review. I read every one that I get, and enjoy each one. (Even teh flame ones) I'd really like to know what you think. And if you don't know what to write in a review, then just answer these questions.<strong>

**1: What do you think the spell was?**

**2: What did the spell do to Arthur?**

**3: Why was Arthur drunk in the first place?**

**4: Who is Arthur mad at? **

**5: Why is he mad at them?**

**There you go~ See ya~! **


	2. Ears and Tail

**So, I'd like to thank those who did review on the first chapter. You're answers to the questions were quiet amusing~ Heehe~ I hope you're all ready for this badly written chapter! :D It's a bit longer than the first, thankfully.**

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did then UsUk would be canon. And it would pretty much rain yaoi in every episode and scene. :3 **

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside and the glare of the sun shinning through the window. His head was pounding. What had he done last night? Did he get drunk again? Stretching, he sat up, scratching his lower back as he did so. His hand brushed against something soft and furry. He couldn't help but feel that something was off. He yawned, scratching his head, again feeling a bit soft fur.<p>

Arthur's eyes snapped open. Fur? Arthur ran to the closest mirror he could find. The reflection that was presented to him was not one that pleased Arthur in the least bit. He had become a bit smaller then he already was, though that was the least of his problems. Upon his head were two blond cat-like ears that matched the color of his hair, and he could see a matching tail twitching back and forth behind him.

The scream that followed was not girly in the least bit. It was a very manly scream. Trust me. "B-bloody hell!" He turned away from the mirror, his eyes darting about the room looking for any clues as to how this had happened.

He spotted his spell book only inches away from where he had woken up. It was open. He picked it up and read what was on the page. The top of the page was labeled _Humanum sicut feles_. With each word that he read of the spell he became more and more sick to his stomach, the pounding in his head growing as well.

So, he had been trying to cast a spell on someone? But why? And on whom? His headache grew even more as he tried to remember.

"Arthur! Hey, you home, dude?"

Then it all came back to him. Alfred, that bloody git. Insulting Arthur's food, hiding all of his tea, making fun of his magic and his magical friends, and he dares show his face here?

"Artie!"

He was getting closer. Shit! Arthur had to find a place to hide, and quick, before Alfred saw him like this. If Alfred saw him with these cat-like features Arthur would never hear the end of it.

He could hear footsteps just outside the door now. Panicking, Arthur settled for diving underneath one of the boxes that were nearby. It's a good thing that this spell had made his a bit smaller so he could actually fit in the box.

The door squeaked as it opened.

"Dude? You here?" There was shuffling noises. Arthur held his breath. He was shaking, which made the box shake, which in turn had alerted Alfred to Arthur's presence in the room. He could hear Alfred chuckle a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmhm. Well that's all I got for now. I'd like to take this time to say that this fic doesn't have any real plot, and that I'm just writing this as I go. So you can count on this not being anything to amazing. : But I do hope that you at least enjoy reading it a little bit.**

**Latin translation:**

**Humanum sicut feles - Human as cat. Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Reviews are loved, and I take a lot of them to heart. Flames are accepted as well. They'll help keep me warm, since it is starting to get cold outside. **

**Now for more questions~**

**1: Why did I ask questions that could pretty much be answered from the title/summery? **

**2: Why does Alfred always pick on Arthur?**

**3: Why am I even writing this when I should be in bed sleeping?**

**4: Do you think Arthur gets angry over some of the silliest things?**

**5: Can I have a hug?**


	3. Chase

**School. It hates me, and I hate it back. So, yeah, that's why this chapter took a bit longer than the others. I hope you like this chapter~ Umm... I'm sorry if there's any OOCness. ^^; **

* * *

><p>There were more footsteps. They were getting farther and farther away. Did Alfred give up on looking for him? The door slammed shut and all was quiet. Arthur waited for a moment, listening for any signs of Alfred coming back, then let out a sigh of relief when all he heard was silence.<p>

He lifted the box a little bit off the ground, enough for him to look through. He blinked, his eyes searching the room. Had Alfred really gone? Seeing no immediate threat, Arthur threw the box away from him.

Arthur stood up and began straightening his clothes. Sighing, Arthur gave up on fixing his disheveled clothes.

"Hey, Artie~" Arthur froze, feeling strong arms wrap around him. How the hell did Alfred get in here? Didn't he just leave? And why must he use the ridiculous nickname?

"B-bloody hell, Alfred!" He yelled, struggling to get away from Alfred. "H-how-? Y-you can't just sneak up on people like that, you git!" He finally got free from Alfred, and turned to face him, growling. "And don't call me Artie. My name is Arthur."

Alfred was staring at him, making Arthur even more irritated. His tail began to twitch in agitation, his ears folding down.

Alfred smirked. Oh shit. Arthur had forgotten about his little transformation. He knew all to well the look on Alfred's face. He had to get out of there now

"Stay the bloody hell away from me!" He shouted as he spun around and ran for the door. Alfred more then happily chased after the Brit.

The chase didn't last long since Alfred was a lot faster then Arthur. He soon caught up to Arthur, trapping him in a corner in one of the rooms.

"I-I mean it, Alfred. Stay away from me." Arthur tried to sound as threatening as he could. Sadly, it didn't help at all. In fact, it just made his situation a whole lot worse.

"But Artie~" Alfred pretended to whine, laughing as he walked closer to the trapped Brit. "You're so cute!" He saw the fur on Arthur's tail stand up as he got closed, his ears still down. Alfred couldn't take it anymore, he was just too damn cute! The American glomped the smaller Briton, making the other squeak in surprise.

Arthur gave in and allowed himself to be hugged. But when he felt Alfred start petting him, he snapped again. He pushed Alfred away from him. In doing this he earned a pout from the taller blond, but he soon shook it off, and tried petting the Brit again, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Arthur hissed.

Alfred flinched inwardly at the tone of voice Arthur had used. The last time he heard him talk like that, he'd been scared of the Brit for weeks. But, of course, he never showed his fear. He was the hero after all, right?

"Alright, alright. Jeez." He said, backing away from Arthur.

Arthur folded his arms, growling. Alfred started at him. How had he gotten like this anyways? He'd have to ask Arthur and find out.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that... So, there ya go~ Reviews are love~ I'd really love to hear what you guys have to say!<strong>

**Shall we have some questions?**

**1: Why is school such a pain in the arse?**

**2: ¿Habla español? **

**3: What is the best way to get rid of headaches?**

**4: Do you think mashed potatoes, cheeseburgers, and orange juice is a weird combination of food? **


	4. Hugs, Purring, and A Bit Of Tea

**Alright, guys! Next chapter is here! Expect some light fluff in this one~ :3 **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artie, how did you get like this anyways?" Alfred asked a very annoyed Arthur.<p>

Again with the nickname! Seriously, why won the stop using it? Arthur glared at Alfred. "My. Name. Is. Arthur. Use it, and not that horrible degrading nickname."

Alfred pouted, but complied with Arthur's request. "Fine, _Arthur_, how'd ya get the cat ears and tail?"

"It's none of your business." Arthur stated, crossing his arms, and walking past Alfred to leave the room.

Alfred followed Arthur out of the room, still pouting. He really wanted to know how he'd gotten the cat features, they made him look really cute. Walking behind Arthur, he watched his tail sway back and forth with each step he took.

"Come on, Artie, please tell me."

"Bloody hell, Alfred, what did I just tell you!" Arthur spun around, his face red. Arthur looked adorable when he was angry, and the cat ears and twitching tail only made him even more adorable, if that was even possible. "Don't call me Artie! And it's none of your business!"

Alfred smiled and laughed at Arthur. "You're so cute, Artie!" He pulled said Brit into a hug, one arm wrapping around his waist, resting just above his tail. With his free hand he began stroking Arthur's ears.

"N-No, don't d-do that." Arthur protested weakly, but soon gave in to Alfred. He rested his head against Alfred's chest, closing his eyes, and purring lightly.

They stayed like that for sometime, that is until Arthur finally came back to his senses. His eyes flashed open, and he pushed Alfred away from him roughly.

This surprised Alfred, causing him to stumble a few steps backwards. "What was that for, dude?"

"You know bloody well what that was for, _dude_." Arthur huffed, adding emphasis on the word dude. He crossed his arms, looking away from Alfred, his face completely red.

"Aw, dude, that's not cool!" He was about to continue complaining, but when he saw the look on Arthur's face he deiced it was best for him not to say anything more.

There was silence between the two. A very tense, awkward silence. One that Arthur got tired of quite quickly. He turned, heading into the kitchen to make tea, hoping that it would help calm him down. Alfred followed him into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the dinning table.

"Would you like some tea?" Arthur forced himself to ask, knowing the answer he would receive, but being a gentleman required him to ask anyways.

"No thanks." Alfred said, declining the offer. Arthur had expected Alfred to say more, claiming that tea was disgusting, or something along those lines. It surprised him that 'no thanks' was the only response he got.

More silence followed. Alfred watched Arthur intently as he made tea. Arthur could feel Alfred's eyes watching him. It made him feel uncomfortable as well as angry. He was tempted to yell at Alfred again, but something kept him from doing so. Instead he continued to make his tea quietly, thinking to himself about what had happened only minutes before. Not only had the spell given him cat-like features, but it also gave him the same pleasures that a cat would love, like being pet. If the spell had caused that, then what else did it do? If he saw a ball of yarn would he want to play and chase it?

Arthur's train of thought was broken when he heard the whistling of the tea pot. Shaking his head, he quickly finished making his tea and joined Alfred at the dinning table.

"So..." Alfred said, breaking the silence. "I'm still curious about how you got like this."

"I already told you that it's none of your business." Arthur stated, taking a sip from his tea, still refusing to look at Alfred.

"If you're not going to tell me, then can I guess?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed. "Knock yourself out."

"Alright!" Alfred went through all the possibilities in his head. It obviously had to do with magic, so all he needed to figure out why. Maybe he was just experimenting with a new spell he'd found. No, no, that wasn't it. He has a cat fetish? That wasn't it either, because if he did Alfred would've known about it. Was he dared to do it? Arthur didn't normally indulge in those sorts of things, so that's not it. After eliminating about a dozen different scenarios, something suddenly clicked in his head. He knew that Arthur had gone out drinking last night, and he'd gotten pretty drunk. He remembered that Arthur had gone home pretty angry, but he couldn't remember why. And Arthur's magic had a tendency to back fire and almost never went as planed.

"You were mad at someone." Alfred said suddenly, deciding that that was the reason. "And you tried casting a spell on them, but it backfired."

"H-How-?" Arthur blinked, finally looking at Alfred, completely shocked. He didn't think that Alfred would get it on the first guess.

"Did I get it?" Alfred asked excitedly. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're right." Arthur confirmed, then added. "But don't get all excited about it, you git!"

Alfred nodded. "So, who were you mad at? Was it Francis? 'Cuz if he did something, I can go and-"

"It wasn't Francis." Arthur said, cutting Alfred off in the middle of his sentence. "And it's none of your bloody business who I was mad at." He took another sip of his tea.

"But, Artie-"

"Don't 'but Artie' me! I don't want to talk about this anymore." Arthur said, wanting to just drop the subject."

"Fine, fine." Alfred said, agreeing to stop talking about it, but with full intention to figure out why Arthur had been angry and at whom later. He was going to find who made Arthur mad and make them wish they never had.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at how much longer this chapter is compared to all the others! :D I did it out of love for you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And do please excuse any mistakes. ^-^ <strong>

**Reviews are love~ **

**And here are this chapters questions~**

**1: Do you have your Christmas decorations up?**

**2: Do you think Christmas music is annoying if it is played way to ealier?**

**3: If you could, would you give kitty!Arthur a hug? **

**4: And while you're at it, would you pet him?**

**Well, that's it~ Until next time~ **


	5. Shopping and A Ball of Yarn

**Ah, sorry for not updating this for quite a while. With school and being in the hospital, I didn't exactly have time to work on this. Sorry. And, this chapter is a little... Odd, I guess. I don't know... But, eh, I hope you like it anyways. ^-^**

* * *

><p>They sat quietly. This left Alfred to think over what happened earlier. He'd gotten Arthur to purr just by petting his ears. If he was able to do that, then what other cat-like reactions could he get out of the Brit? This really got the American thinking. He glanced over at Arthur. Alfred decided that he'd have to experiment with some things later. He'd have to stop at a nearby store and buy some things.<p>

"Hey, Artie." Alfred said, getting the Brit's attention.

Arthur's tail twitched at the use of the nickname. "It's Arthur, not Artie." He corrected. "And what is it?"

"I've got some things I need to do." Alfred said, standing up and walking to the front door. "But, I'll be back later, 'kay?" He quickly exited the room, leaving Arthur a bit confused.

Alfred ran down the block a ways, eventually slowing down to a walk. He looked around searching for a pet store or something of the like. He walked past a window that had little puppies and kittens pawing out the window. At first he thought nothing of it, but then something clicked in his mind. He stopped and took a few steps back, peering into the window at the baby animals. He smiled and 'awed' at the cuteness of said animals, then proceeded to enter the store.

Walking down the isle, he looked at all the different cat toys and treats. There was small fake mice, those sticks with string and stuffed toys tied on their ends, small balls with bells on the inside, laser lights, and many other interesting toys.

He grabbed one of each toy, wonder how Artie would react to each one. He also got some catnip in hopes that it would affect Arthur the same way it affects cats.

Standing at the check out, he began looking at a few of the collars they had displayed there. There was one that that really caught his interest. The Union Jack was displayed completely around the collar on one side, and if you were to flip in inside out the American flag would be present in place of it. Hanging off of it was a heart, half of it printed with the Union Jack and the other half the American flag. He had to get it, there was no ands, ifs, or buts about it. He just had to get it. He knew that Arthur would probably kill him for it, though. But it would be well worth it.

The cashier smiled at Alfred as she started ringing up the toys and such. "Good afternoon, sir." She greeted him. "You sure got quiet a lot of toys here."

"Ah, yeah. They're for my friend, Artie!" He said excitedly, not exactly realizing what he said.

The cashier gave him an odd look, but kept smiling none the less. "Aw, it's cute that you consider your pet cat as a friend." She sad.

Confused, it took a second to realize what he had said. He mentally face-palmed. He couldn't tell the girl that he really did mean his friend, and that said friend had been given cat features. Instead, he nodded and paid for his items, and quickly left the store.

He soon was back at Arthur's house. Entering the house, he had expected to find Arthur where he had left him. What he didn't expect was find Arthur on the floor on his hands and knees playing with a ball of yarn.

"Artie?" Alfred asked, trying his best not to laugh, though that was extremely difficult given what he was seeing before him. "What are you doing?"

Arthur froze, his face going a very interesting shade of red. "I-I uh..." He stood up, straightening his clothes. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Are you sure, dude? I think you were totally playing with that yarn over there." He said, pointing to where the ball of yarn had rolled off to, snickering a bit.

"I was doing no such thing!" He crossed his arms, making a small huffing noise as he did so. He glanced over to the ball of yarn. He'd never admit it, but he really wanted to go back to playing with. It was like it was calling his name, mocking him, telling him to come and play with it. He shook his head, and instead looked at the bag that Alfred held in one hand. Raising one of his rather thinck eyebrows, he asked. "What's in the bag?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing." He said, hiding the bag behind his back. "Um, why don't you go back to playing with the yarn, and I'll go make us something to eat." He began making his way across the room, keeping the bag hidden from Arthur's view. He didn't want the Brit to see what he had gotten yet.

Arthur thought about following the American and question him some more, but the thought of playing with the yarn was much more pleasing. Facing the yarn he glared at it and crouched down, then pounced, attacking the defenseless ball of yarn.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha~ Well, there you have it. Yeah, Arthur is... Well, the cat in him is beginning to take over now. :3 <strong>

**Please review~ It means a lot to me to see what you guys think of this.**

**Now, for questions~**

**1: What toy should Alfred use first?**

**2: Do you have a pet? **

**3: What is your opinion on cats?**

**4: Why can't I remember falling asleep or waking up when they gave me the anesthesia at the hospital today? **

**5: There's this doujin that i'd love to turn into a fic, but it's kindy dirty and a little graphic, should I do it?**


	6. Fun With A Laser

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was a little busy with school, and I was in the hospital today, so.. ^^; I hope you enjoy this chappie~ Sorry in advance for any mistakes and stuff, it's the best I can do while in pain. **

* * *

><p>Alfred set his bag of goodies on the counter then began his search for food. When he couldn't find anything that wouldn't possibly kill him or make him ill, he began searching for ingredients he could use to make something. Sighing, he gave up on his search for something to eat, despite his stomach's protests.<p>

From the living room Alfred could hear soft growls and mews. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the sounds. Opening the bag of cat toys, he looked at each trying to decide which he wanted to use on Arthur first. Giving Arthur the catnip now would make it easier to get him to play with all the other toys. But where was the fun in that? Well there was plenty of fun, but it's a lot more fun to trick Arthur into doing things.

He picked up the laser pointer and pointed the light at the wall. This would work. He could point it in the room and be out of sight. Walking over to the door that lead to the living room, he poked his he head, checking to see what Arthur was doing.

Arthur had his back to Alfred, his tail was swishing back and forth, his ears back. He looked as if he was searching for something. That's when Alfred noticed the lack of the ball of yarn. He decided that Arthur must have lost it while playing with it.

Perfect! Alfred shinned the laser into the room, making sure to keep out of sight.

Arthur spotted the light from the corner of his eye. All human sense was thrown out the window, the cat senses taking over. Arthur pounced at the light, trying to cover it with both hands. Then the light moved to the side, Arthur quickly covering it with his hands again. After that the light disappeared, or so it seemed. Arthur looked around the room for the red light, spotting it on the nearby couch.

Alfred watched as the Brit darted after the light every time he moved it. He had to work hard to hold back his laughter so Arthur wouldn't hear him. He could hear Arthur making small mewing noises as he pounced on the light. It was a really cute noise, really. Sounding more kitten-like than cat-like.

This continued for quite some time. Alfred would move the light around the room, Arthur would chase after it. It was a comical sight to say the least. But Arthur was growing tired and Alfred was getting bored, so it soon came to a stop. Alfred turned off the laser pointer, sliding it into his pants pocket.

Arthur sat in the middle of the living, panting a bit. He looked around a little for the light, but was more focused on catching his breath. The cat senses were beginning to be replaced by his human senses, and it slowly dawned on him what it was that he had been doing. He covered his face as it quickly turned red. There was only one person who could have been the reasoning behind this.

"ALFRED!" He all but screamed after removing his hands from his face. "Get your arse in here!"

"Dude, what is it?" He asked, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, you know what!" He stood up and stormed over to Alfred. "You! Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Alfred asked, faking confusion.

"The laser! Where is it? I know you have it."

"I have no clue what you're talking 'bout, dude."

Arthur glared up at Alfred. "Hand it over, git." Arthur stated, holding his hand out with his palm facing up.

"I don't have- I mean I don't know what it is you want me to hand over." He put his hands up and shook his head.

"The laser, idiot! Give me the laser!" Arthur growled, "I know you have it, it's in your bloody pocket."

"No I-" Before he could finish denying that he had anything, Arthur had some how gotten his hand into his pocket, searching for the laser. "Hey, dude! Not cool!" Alfred's face went a light shade of red, but Arthur had found what he was looking for before he could say anything else.

Arthur held the laser up. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, still glaring at Alfred.

"I... It wasn't-" He began denying it but was interrupted by Arthur.

"You can't deny anything now, git. It was obviously you, now explain."

"Dude, chill. I was just having some fun. It looked like you were having fun as well." He said, then added, "You were pretty cute, dude, making these cute little noises."

This made Arthur blush profusely. "I-I- You git!" He yelled, then stormed off to another part of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I got, guys. I hope you like it. ^^ Reviews are appreciated, and will help me feel better. <strong>

**Questions~**

**1: Why is Arthur so upset about Alfred using the laser on him?  
><strong>

**2: I know I already asked this once, but may I have a hug? Please?**

**3: What do you think of this fic so far? **

**4: Should Francis find out about Arthur being turned into a cat?**

**Alright, that's it. I'm going to go sleep now. Night night.**


	7. Chase 2

**Hello everyone~! Merry late Christmas to you all! I was visiting my dad for the holiday, and my little laptop wasn't able to join me, so I wasn't able to work on this until now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you like it as much as I do, even though it is short. **

**Warning(s): Some swearing, and fluff? Idk**

**I don't own Hetalia, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>Laser light = Success.<p>

Alfred had gotten Arthur to chase the light for quite some time without getting caught, making that plan a success. But not he was presented with the challenge of getting Arthur to play with the other toys. This being difficult because now he knew what Alfred had planned.

Arthur stood, glaring at the taller blond with his arms crossed. "Where's the rest of it?"

"The rest of what?" Alfred answered dumbly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Alfred. Where's the rest of the cat toys?" His voice was low and threatening. His cat ears were pointed back, and his tail twitched angrily back and forth.

"There isn't any more. That's it." He said, though it didn't sound convincing in the least bit.

Alfred could feel Arthur's glare burning him, he didn't think it was really possible but he could've sworn that it was burning his skin! He shrunk away from the Brit a little ways, then spun on his heal, making a break for the kitchen. He couldn't let Arthur get a hold of the toys. That would ruin all his fun, and that wouldn't be cool, dude!

"Oi!" Arthur yelled, running after the American.

Alfred grabbed the bag of goodies from the counter as fast as he could and ran through the nearest door he could find, hoping that it wouldn't lead him to a dead end room.

"Alfred F. Jones! Get your arse back here this instant!" Arthur growled, following Alfred into the room he'd run into.

The use of his full sort of startled Alfred. That meant that Arthur was more than pissed off. But he couldn't help but mental laugh a bit at how Arthur sounded like a mother yelling at her son. It was… Kind of adorable in a way.

"Never!" He yelled back, not even bothering to look back.

Luckily for Alfred, there was another door in this room, and even more luckily, it lead outside. He threw the door open, unknowingly breaking said door off it's hinges. Arthur stopped once he saw the broken door. Today really isn't his luck day, is it?

"God dammit Alfred!" If Arthur was pissed before, he most certainly was now. In fact, he was way beyond it. His eyes were burning, and his eyesight was beginning to blur. He didn't even really know why he was so mad.

Alfred had long since stopped running and was now watching Arthur, from a safe distance of course. Woah, wait a sec, was Arthur… Crying? He could hear the shorter of the two sniffling, even if he was quite a ways away.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Alfred slowly walked over to the crying Brit. "Arthur, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." His voice was calm and clear despite the fact that he was crying. "I want you to leave. Now." He kept his gaze at the ground refusing to look at Alfred.

"But I-" Alfred tried again to apologize, but Arthur wasn't hearing any of it.

"Leave. _Now._"

The bag of toys dropped to the ground, making a crinkling noise followed by a soft thud as it hit the hard ground below. With both hands now free, he wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. He placed his other hand under Arthur's chin, forcing the other to look at him.

"No." He leaned down, claiming the Brit's lips as his.

Arthur's eyes grew wide, shocked by the sudden kiss. He contemplated pushing Alfred away and yelling at him some more, but he didn't. He was done yelling for now. Instead, he closed his eyes, allowing the other to kiss him, purring as he did so.

The kiss didn't last long though. Alfred soon pulled away from the kiss, moving his hand from Arthur's, he began wiping the tears away that still made themselves present in the corners of the Brit's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur kept his eyes closed, afraid of what he'd see when he opened them. He could already imagine the look on Alfred's face just by the way he had said he was sorry. The look of a kicked puppy. It wasn't one that he wanted to see. Not yet.

"Forgive me?"

Arthur sighed, slowly opening his eyes. He was right. The look on Alfred's face was that of a kicked puppy. There's no way that Arthur could stay mad.

"I forgive you."

Alfred smiled that bright smile of his. Giving the Brit a quick kiss on the cheek, he then pulled him into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Yes? No? <strong>

**I don't have any questions this time, but please still do review. It'd make me very happy to your feedback on this. ^^**

**That's all I have. If my mom finds me still up and eating chocolate at 3AM I'm going to be dead. ^^;**

**Byebye!**


	8. I Love Naps

**Ah! I apologize for how long this took to update. I was a bit busy trying to get caught up in school from the few days that I missed when I had surgery. It was only three days, but almost every class those three days had a test. Then, on top of that, semesters were this week. So I've been majorly studying for those. **

**So, with what little free time I had the chance to somehow get, I worked on this thing... Ever so slowly. Ah, but here it is. Yay! **

* * *

><p>After Alfred apologizing to out lovely half-cat-Brit, he picked him up bridal style, making sure to grab the plastic bag as well and started walking into the house, heading for the living room.<p>

"O-Oi! Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur stammered, surprised by Alfred's sudden actions.

"I'm carrying you, obviously." Alfred said, grinning while rolling his eyes playfully.

"Alfred, I can walk on my own. Put me down." Arthur demanded, wiggling in Alfred's arms.

"No." Alfred said simply, though Arthur was making it a bit difficult for him to keep his hold on the other. "Can you stop wiggling, Artie?"

"Not until you put me down."

By this time Alfred had reached the living room, so he obliged to Arthur's request and dropped him on the couch. Arthur let out a _very _manly yelp. He didn't actually expect Alfred to do as he said, and he most defiantly didn't expect to be dropped.

"Alfred!"

"What? You wanted me to put you down, didn't you? That's exactly what I did."

"Not like that, you dolt!" Arthur was about to continue on and scold Alfred. That idea was completely lost because just as he was opening his mouth to talk, Alfred took this as an opportunity to kiss the Brit again. He continued to kiss Arthur until he could hear the other purring happily.

Breaking the kiss, Alfred grinned and said, "I'll be right back. Go make some tea or something while I'm gone." And with that he run off.

Mumbling to himself, Arthur got up and went into the kitchen. He fished out his tea pot from the covered and made tea just as Alfred had told him to, though he probably would have made it anyways.

When the tea was finished, he went back into the living room and sat on the couch. His tail wrapped around his waist and rested on his lap. It wasn't to long that he started hearing pounding in the direction Alfred had ran off to.

"What in blazes name is he doing?" Arthur asked to himself since the room was currently empty. He thought about going to check on the American, but decided against upon concluding that it would probably only make him upset again.

Alfred was soon bounding into the room, grin still on his face. "There, the door's all fixed." He said as he plopped down on the other side of the couch.

"You fixed the door?" Arthur asked, setting his cup down on the coffee table.

"Yup!"

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Alfred." He yawned, stretching his arm above his head.

"You look tired, Artie." Alfred pointed out.

"Mm, yeah." Arthur laid down on the couch, completely ignoring the use of his nickname, and rested his head on Alfred's lap. He closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Alfred's hands run through his hair.

Alfred continued to play with his hair, messaging the spot at the base of his car ears. He continued to do this until the other had fallen asleep, purring ever so lightly. Alfred watched Arthur sleep for a few minutes. His tail and ears were twitching and every so often he'd make a small mewling nose, making Alfred wonder if the other was dreaming.

As cute as Arthur looked and as fun as it was to play with his hair and watch him sleep, Alfred still had a bag of toys he wanted to try out on the other. No, Alfred wasn't going to wake him up yet, he would let him sleep, but there was something that he wanted to do. And this would probably be his only opportunity to do this for a long while.

Alfred slowly reached into his pocket trying to move as little as possible so as to not wake up Arthur. He grabbed hold of what was there and brought it out, reveling the collar he had bought. Adjusting the width and unlatching it, he brought the collar around the Briton's neck ever so slowly and carefully. There was not telling what Arthur would do to him if he woke up while he was putting the collar on him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Here's a little fun fact for you all! All of Arthur's cat-like actions and what not are based off of the cat I used to have, but recently had to give away. His name was Mac and he was black. :3 He was very cuddly and playful, but yet grumpy and lazy... I miss him. ;A;<strong>

**That was more then a fact... x3 Hee~**

**Ahem...**

**Questions! :D **

**1: Why don't I write longer chapters?**

**2: What if Arthur started turning more into a cat over time?**

**3: What if Arthur turned Alfred into a cat as well?**

**4: Umm... How are you today?**

**5: How is Arthur going to react to the collar? **

**Please excuse any mistakes, and do please leave a review. It'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you. ^^ **


	9. Sleep Talking and Collars

**Hehe~ I wrote most of this chapter while watching Lady And The Tramp~ I love that movie so much! **

**Anyways, do enjoy this next chapter~ ;3 **

* * *

><p>Collar = Success… As of now.<p>

Alfred had gotten the collar he'd bought on Arthur and had managed to do it without waking him. And that's saying a lot considering Arthur was a light sleeper. But now that he'd gotten the collar on he wanted Arthur to wake up. He didn't want to upset the Brit again, though, so he continued to let him sleep.

Speaking of the Brit, by now he was more or less completely in Alfred's lap now, curled up in a ball of sorts.

Alfred himself had begun to doze off sitting there, not being able to move. And watching Artie sleep made him sleepy. He was startled out of his half asleep trance when he felt Arthur moving. At first he thought that Arthur was waking up, but he was sadly mistaken.

Arthur's purring had once again returned, having stopped a long while after falling asleep. He seemed to be trying to cuddle even closer to Alfred, though with how close he already was, well, there wasn't much closer he could get.

Now, being part cat, this naturally means that Arthur would be attracted to the warmest place he can find, like any other cat would. Think for a moment. Where is one of the warmest parts of the body? Have you go it?

As was stated before, Arthur was attracted to the warmest place he could find cuddling up to Alfred. Poor Al didn't know what to do. What does one do when you have a half cat half man curled up on your lap, pawing between your legs?

"Miau... Alfred." Arthur's voice was muffled, but Alfred could clearly make out what he was saying. "Al... Please... Nyaa~ Harder..."

Alfred's face went quite the lovely shade of red. As much as it pained him, he had to wake the Briton up. If he heard anymore, well, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Artie." He gave Arthur a light shove in hopes of waking him up. "Hey, Artie, wake up."

Arthur gave a half moan half mew type of noise, completely ignoring Alfred's attempt to wake him up. Alfred bit his lower lip, shaking Arthur's shoulder this time as well as speaking a bit louder.

"Artie, wake up, dude."

Arthur opened his eyes a bit, gazing up at Alfred.

"Hey! You're awake! It's about time, sleepyhead." Alfred grinned.

"Al~" Sitting up slowly, Arthur re-positioned himself so that he was sitting on Alfred's lap rather than lying. He wrapped one arm around Alfred's shoulders and brought his freehand up to his face. His tail brushed against Alfred's leg every now and then.

He leaned in closer to Alfred, purring lightly, but as he did so he felt something rube against his neck. "Wha?" He pulled back, bringing his hand to his neck. Without even having to look at it he was able to guess right away what it was.

"_Alfred_." Arthur growled, his voice low and threatening. "What is this?" Knowing what it was didn't stop him from asking anyways.

Arthur glared up at Alfred. All the American could see in the others eyes was anger. Wait, scratch that. Was that a glint of delight and embarrassment? If Alfred didn't know any better, which he does, he would've said that there was. None the less, the glare Artie was giving Al was still scary as hell. It looked like he'd kill him at any given moment. But with Arthur sitting on him, there was no where for Alfred to go to get away from it. He could, of course, just push Arthur off of his lap. Though that would only make the Brit even more angry then he already was, and Alfred wanted to avoid a repeat of what had happened before.

"It's a collar, silly." Alfred said, grinning like the idiot that he is.

That statement was followed by a very hard whack to the head. "I know it's a bloody collar!"

"Ow! Then why'd you ask, dude?"

"Why the hell is it on me?"

"Because you look cute with it on."

That earned Alfred another smack over the head.

"Dude, stop hitting me!" Alfred pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"No! Now get this thing off of me!"

"Aw, but why? I like it."

"Well I don't!"

"You're so mean, Artie." Alfred continued to pout. "You haven't even really looked at it yet."

With a huff, Arthur slid off of Alfred's lap and walked over to the small mirror on the wall. He inspected the collar with narrowed eyes as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was a bit surprised to see that it had both the British and American flags on it.

Alfred walked up behind the Brit, wrapping his arms around the waist of the smaller of the two and buried his face in his messy hair.

"See? You look so cute, Artie."

Arthur glared at Alfred through the mirror. The collar was giving him mixed feelings, and it was confusing him. The normal human side of Arthur was more then just a little angry. Collars are a symbol of ownership and Arthur didn't like the thought of being owned by anyone. But then the cat side was quite happy to have been given a collar. Especially since it came from Alfred. He couldn't decide which feeling to act on.

He pulled away from Alfred, turning to face him. "I hate it." He stated before pulling Alfred into a quite the intense kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee~ Well that was fun to write~ <strong>

**Let's get straight to the questions, shall we?**

**1: What was Arthur dreaming about?**

**2: What is your opinion on Mpreg? (Not related to this story at all, just curious.) **

**3: Dogs or cats? **

**4: Have you ever wanted to have cat ears and tail?**

**5: Favorite of Neko!Arthur's cat actions thus far?**


	10. Happy Valentine's Day

**Hey guys! I am so so so so soooo sorry that it's taken so long to update! Really! Lo siento, gomen'nasia, ****mi dispiace, es tut mir leid! I feel really bad about taking so long. Mostly because I really don't have an excuse for not updating. (Aside from just not wanting to.) So, yeah, um…. Here's the next chapter.**

**But before we start, I want to put a little poem here for Saint Valentine's Day! (I'll also put on at the end for it amuses me.) **

* * *

><p><em>She bath'd in roses, and violets blew,<em>  
><em>And all the sweetest flowers, that in the forest grew<em>  
><em>-John Donne <em>

* * *

><p>Arthur sat calmly at the kitchen table, taking a sip from his tea cup. His tail laid contently across his lap. He may or may not have been lacking a few articles of clothing. It was early in the morning at the Briton's house. Six in the morning to be more exact. It was pleasantly quiet or at least it was for now. That probably wouldn't last long. Alfred was asleep in Arthur's room and had all but kicked him out of his own bed, talk about rude. Though he probably didn't mean to, it did irritate Arthur a little. But who wouldn't be upset about being kicked out of their own bed by a bloody git? That aside, though, Arthur didn't have to much to complain about. Wait, I take that back. Arthur did have something to complain about. That being the fact that he still had these damn cat ears and tail.<p>

After having them for a whole Arthur was really just wanted them to be gone. But not only that, he also wanted the awful cat-like instincts to stop taking over his mind. It was like having a completely different person take over your body and no matter how hard you fought it it always won. Arthur was tired of it. He wanted to be back in control of his actions. But it was rather hard for him to keep his thoughts straight with Alfred constantly pestering Arthur with the many different cat toys that American had bought.

This was the reason for Arthur being up so early in the morning, though he usually wakes up this early anyways. He knew very well that Alfred wouldn't wake for quite some time from now, so he wouldn't be able to distract him or upset him, which had been yesterdays case. Arthur was going to use this time to go back and find his spell book and look for a way to undo this all.

Arthur looked down at the old book that was placed on the table. He scanned the pages, looking for the spell that caused this. He hoped to at least find the spell before Alfred woke, but that was turning out to be impossible since he currently having no luck at finding any clue or hint of the spell he had used.

Before the Brit new it several hours had passed. It was now a little after twelve and he still hadn't found anything. There was the shuffling of feet and the sound of doors opening and closing. Alfred was now awake. If Arthur had any hope of finding anything he had only seconds to find it before Alfred came bursting into the room. But Arthur knew better then to think that he'd be able to find it in that short of time. Instead he continued to stare down at the page he was on, not exactly reading but making look like he was. Maybe, by some miracle, Alfred would leave him alone if he acted like he was busy with something important. Hah, if only he were so lucky.

"Artie! Artie! Dude, guess what day it is!" Alfred bounded over to Arthur, grinning widely at the Briton.

"Alfred, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, my name is _Arthur._" Truthfully, Arthur really didn't care anymore about the use of the nickname, he'd never admit it though. Alfred used the nickname so often that Arthur had gotten used to it but he always made sure that he corrected the American anyways. "It's February 14." He added, still looking down at the book.

Alfred stared at him expectantly, that grin never leaving his face. Arthur sighed, his ears twitching as he did so. "What is it, Alfred?"

"It's Valentines Day, dude!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exaggeration like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that so?" Arthur hummed, looking up from the book at Alfred. He had completely forgotten about that. How does one forget the most lovey-dovey holiday? Well, maybe it can slip your mind if you're focused on trying to turn yourself back to normal.

"Yeah! And I've totally got an awesome day all planned out too!"

Arthur hummed again, his tail twitching. He went back to looking at his book. "Well, you go have fun then, Alfred." Not thinking for a moment that Alfred had ment the plans to be for the two of them. Silly Arthur.

"Dude, you too! You gotta come too! It wont be any fun without you." Alfred said with a slight pout.

"I highly doubt that." Arthur rolled his eyes, though Alfred didn't see the gesture due to the fact that Arthur was still looking at the book. "Anyways, I'm a bit busy here. Plus, I can't exactly go anywhere like this."

"I know you're not busy, Artie. You're not even reading that book." Alfred chuckled and returned to grinning again. "And I know that. I wasn't planning on leaving the house."

There was something in the American's voice that Arthur didn't like. No, not at all.

* * *

><p><em>The roses are read, the violet's blue,<br>__The honey's sweet and so are you.  
><em>_Thou art my love and I am thine;  
><em>_I drew thee to my Valentine:  
><em>_The lot was cast and then I drew,  
><em>_And Fortune said it shou'd be you.  
><em>_-Grammer Gurton's Garland_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know it's short! Please don't kill me! ;A; This is really only to show you guys that I'm not dead. I also wanted to get this up for Valentine's Day, so yeah. Next chapter you'll get to see what Alfred's fun plans are, though, so look forward to that. Oh, and just so you know, I put of writing an English paper on Shakespeare's Julius Caesar for you guys. Feel special. Feel very special and loved.<strong>

**Questions? Yes! **

**1: What exactly are Alfred's super fun plans for Valentine's Day?**

**2: What do you think of the poems I put at the beginning and ending? (I really like them~)**

**3: Will Arthur find that spell?**

**4: How was your Valentine's Day?**

**Kay, that's it. I'm gonna go back to watching 'About a boy' on the BBCAM. Or maybe not considering I already watched it earlier... Um, please leave a review. They make me very happy. ^^ Bye now~ **


	11. Lick Button

**^^ Yay! It's time for Alfred's super fun plans~ ;3 This is going to involve, uh, tail rape? Lol, I don't know what to call it. I feel bad for torturing Artie like this, but... I just can't help it! So enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>"Alfred." Arthur said in his 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-your-idiocy-Alfred' tone. And yes, he has a specific tone for that. Alfred wasn't actually doing anything… Yet. But Arthur could just tell that he had something planned and Arthur didn't want to have any part of it.<p>

"What? I haven't even said anything yet!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his hands up quite dramatically. "You can't start using that tone with me if I haven't said anything yet!"

"You don't need to say anything, I can just tell." Arthur closed the book he had been looking though, giving up any and all hope of finding the spell he was looking for that'd be rid of his pesky tail and cat ears. He'd have to look for it later, when Alfred wasn't bent on distracting him.

Alfred pouted and whined. "That's not even fair, dude."

"Sorry, love, but life isn't always fair." Arthur said simply. He stood up to put the book away in a place where Alfred wouldn't bother with it, knowing well that he would mess with it if he were to leave it sitting out. He had his back turned towards Alfred. Bad move, Arthur, bad move.

Arthur was about to turn back around after setting the book neatly on a nearby shelf but before he could do so he found himself being tackled from behind onto the ground.

"Alfred!" Arthur wailed as he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach with Alfred on top of him. He struggled to try and get away but Alfred, being as heavy as he is, had him pinned down pretty good. "Get off of me this instant, Alfred!" He growled as he continued to struggle, though it was to no avail.

"Make me!" Alfred challenged, grinning even though Arthur obviously couldn't see him. "I said I had something totally awesome planned and I'm not taking no for an answer, Artie~"

Arthur growled but stopped struggling none the less. "Fine! What is it you have planned then?"

"Glad ya asked!" He beamed as he absently started to play with Arthur's tail. This greatly annoyed the Brit but he kept quiet about it for now. "Well, first we're going to…" Alfred trailed off. He had gone from idly playing with Arthur's tail to scratching at the base of it. The reaction he got from doing this was a rather amusing one.

"D-Don't do t-that!" Arthur snapped, or at least tried to. It was more or less cut off by him mewling in a rather pathetic way. And once again Arthur was back to squirming to try and get away from Alfred if only to keep his sanity intact rather than being crushed to death. He was trying as hard as he could to keep back the cat-like reaction he knew came with scratching at the base of a cats tail but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. "A-Alfred." It came out as a half-moan half-growl, a rather weird sound.

Alfred smirked, now coming up with a better plan then he'd had before. He watched as Arthur's cheeks began to turn a dark shade of pink before saying. "Change in plans, Artie~" And with that, he added a bit more pressure while scratching at the base of Arthur's tail. He was determined to get more of a reaction from the Briton.

And that was about all Arthur could take. Any rational human thoughts were gone, leaving only the cat ones to take over. Arthur clawed at the grounded underneath him, still making small mewling noises. Alfred pressed just little bit harder, moving slightly down a bit. Finally he'd gotten the reaction that he wanted. Arthur had stopped clawing at the ground and was now, instead, licking and nipping at his hands. Alfred had found what is sometimes referred to as the 'lick button'. How or why he knew what and where this was is a complete mystery.

He grinned to himself. He could hear Arthur purring underneath him. Now he had to find what is called the 'ass button'. But Alfred didn't get much time to search for the 'ass button' for it seemed that Arthur's rational human thoughts were quickly returning to him. And once fully returned, to say that Arthur was pissed would be a bit of an understatement. Before Alfred knew it, he was thrown off from where he sat on Arthur.

Landing on his ass pretty hard, he complained. "Ow! Artie, that hurt!" He turned around to face Arthur.

Emerald green eyes glared darkly at him accompanied with a scowl and a low, threatening growl. "_Alfred!_" Arthur was crouched down like he was going to pounce. So maybe all rational thought hadn't quite returned to Arthur yet. His ears were pointed back slightly, while his tail twitched back and forth in an agitated way. He crawled only a tiny bit closer to Alfred, leaning back into the crouched position he was in, preparing himself for pouncing.

Alfred 'eeped' in a very _manly_ way, before scrambling to get away. He didn't get to far, though. Soon it was now Arthur sitting atop Alfred. Of course, if Alfred had really wanted to he could get away easily, being a lot stronger than Arthur. But Arthur just looked way to scary to even try getting away now.

"Don't you _ever _do that again." Arthur ordered. On the outside it seemed as if Arthur was pissed, well he was, but he was more confused then mad. Curse these cat feelings and thoughts. They were really starting to mess with poor Arthur now. Scratching had felt, well to put it simply, truly amazing. Truth be told, he actually hadn't wanted Alfred to stop. But at the same time he didn't want to give in to the cat persona that was now living inside him. He wanted to be in control. Though with how things were going, it seemed that he was losing his control over his own body. It was starting to worry Arthur. But then again, it had felt _so __good_. Why not enjoy it?

Arthur stopped his train of thought there. He stared down at the now paled faced American underneath him and sighed. He slid off so that he was now sitting next to Alfred. "I'm sorry, love..." He was going to say more but decided against it.

Alfred sat up and pouted slightly. "Hey, you stole my line!" He pulled Arthur onto his lap, and was pleasantly surprised by the lack of any objection to this action. "Love ya, Artie~"

Arthur didn't say anything for a short moment, but when he did reply he said, "Love you too, stupid git."

* * *

><p><strong>Snow… It's snowing where I live and I don't like it. ;A; I really hate snow… And the cold. *Huddles under heating blanket and drinks tea* Aa~ Much better! ^^ Shall I ask some questions now? I think I shall~!<strong>

**1: What is your favorite kind of tea?**

**2: Do you guys know about the 'ass button' or the 'lick button' on cats? It's kinda funny, actually. X3**

**3: What's the weather like where you live?**

**4: It is my head canon that Arthur uses the term 'git' (mainly towards Alfred) as a sort of endearing term. Like how Alfred calls Arthur 'Artie'. Am I the only one who thinks this?**

**Now to do what I am _supposed _to be doing. Practicing my cooking show for Spanish. Adios~ Oh, and please review! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say. **


	12. Mouse Toy and The Thunderstorm

**Update! Huzzah! Um, yeah... Not to much to say right now so... Let's get straight to the chapter then~ **

* * *

><p>Alfred had found Arthur's 'lick button'. This was bad news for the Briton. Even though he had told the American to never do it again, there was no guarantee that he was actually going to listen. Alfred never listened to Arthur before so why would he start now? It was only a matter of time until he decided to try and do it again. Arthur had to keep his guard up big time now for he did not think he'd be able to control himself the next time it were to happen. Heck, he was barely able to control himself the first time it happened.<p>

Somehow, Arthur had convinced Alfred to be quiet for little a while, giving Arthur some time to search for the spell he was looking for. Though, sadly, it did not last too long.

Alfred sat at the very edge of the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest. "Artiee~" He whined, his boredom very clear in his voice. "I'm boreeed!"

Arthur sighed, glancing over at Alfred from his book. "Then go find something to do. You don't need me to entertain you." He said before going back to his book.

Alfred pouted, not to happy with Arthur's answer. But then Alfred remembered something. He still had some cat toys left to use on Arthur! He got off the couch and set off in search for the bag of said toys.

Arthur hummed to himself, turning the pages of his spell book. He still could not find the spell that made him like this. It couldn't have just disappeared, could it? Of course not, that'd be silly. Anger Spell. Attitude Spell. Beauty Spell. Break Up Spell. Candy Charm. No. No. No. No! Where is it? Arthur groaned in irritation. Closing the book, he stood up from the couch and headed for the room of which he kept all his magic related things. If the spell wasn't in this book then it had to be somewhere in there.

Once there he pushed the door open. He glanced around the room, spotting a small booking laying upside down on the floor. He picked up the book but before he could get the chance to even look through he saw something through the corner of his eye. Ears and tail twitching, he turned to look directly at what had caught his attention just in time to see what looked to be a small mouse disappear out the door.

An overwhelming need to chase the mouse took over Arthur's mind and upon dropping the book he had only just picked up did he do just that. He scrambled after the mouse in a rather comical way.

Alfred hid around the corner, holing a small, plastic rod in his hand with a string attacked to it. A toy mouse was tied to the end of it. He pulled at it slowly, moving the mouse in a sort of zig-zag motion.

Peeking around the corner, he saw Arthur crouched on his hands and knees, his eyes narrowed as he watched the mouse intently as it moved. His tail swished back and forth, his ears were flat against his head.

Alfred held back his laughter as he watch Arthur ready himself to pounce on the mouse. And it was just as Alfred had pulled the mouse around the corner to where he was did he realize his mistake in doing just that. For Arthur came after it and instead of pouncing on the mouse he pounced on Alfred instead.

Arthur had Alfred pinned to the ground, a low growl escaping his throat. "_Alfred. _What is the meaning of _this_?" Arthur demanded, expecting a damn good explanation from Alfred.

"I, um..." Alfred flinched back from the venomous glare Arthur was giving him. But luck was on Alfred's side, saving him from having to explain and from Arthur's fury.

A loud and low bang echoed through the house, shaking it slightly. The fur on Arthur's tail stood on end, his eyes growing wide at the loud and sudden noise. A moment of silence was followed by yet another bang and this time Arthur was gone, almost like he'd simply 'poofed'. Though Alfred knew better then to think that.

"Artie?" Alfred called as he got off the floor. "Dude, where'd you go?" There was no answer. Alfred set off yet again in search, though this time for Arthur. He went into every room he came across, calling for Arthur every now and then. It wasn't long until Alfred could hear rain pounding down on the roof along with more occasional bouts of thunder.

It was only about time when Alfred finally came across Arthur's bedroom and it was just as he walked into the room that the power decided to go out.

"Artie, you in here?" He called into the darkness. This time he got an answer. Well, sort of. It was more of a small whimper then it was an actual reply. It have came from the direction of the bed, though with the bed being nice and neat Alfred could only assume that Arthur was underneath the bed. And that's exactly where he was.

Getting down on his hands and knees, Alfred looked under the bed. His eyes having yet to adjust to the darkness, he could barely see Arthur but he knew he was there. His ears down and his tail wrapped around him in a pathetic sort of way.

"Artie." Alfred said, getting Arthur's attention.

Arthur looked at Alfred, glowing green eyes wide with fear. That was something Alfred didn't see to often if at all.

"Come out from under the bed, Artie. It's only a little thunderstorm." Alfred reached a hand underneath the bed to Arthur. Arthur only scooted back away from Alfred's hand. "I'll protect you from the evil storm, Artie, I promise."

Arthur stared hesitantly at Alfred for a moment before finally taking his hand and crawling out from under the bed. Another loud clap of thunder shook the house and this time, instead of running, Arthur threw himself into Alfred's arms, clinging to him and whimpering quietly.

Alfred stroked Arthur's head, petted him if you will, in a sort of comforting way. And Alfred couldn't help but think to himself that it was like comforting a scared child.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we are. The next chapter~ <strong>**Ugh… This probably would have been done earlier but seeing as I had to babysit yesterday from 2 PM to 1 AM I didn't get to work on it as much as I'd like to have. Then this morning I wasn't in the mood to do to much of anything since my arms and back were sore from playing Just Dance with the kids for over 5 hours straight…. But I got labeled the 'best babysitter ever' so eh… Anyways…**

**Questions.**

**1) What toy should Alfred use next? **

**2) Why aren't I sleeping yet when I should be since I have to get up early tomorrow? (It's 1 in the morning right now)**

**3) Siblings anyone? (I have a little (half) sister and a little (half) brother. Hurray for being the oldest and mostly forgotten by the father…)**

**4) Arthur scared of a thunderstorm, what are your thoughts on that? (As a human, I don't think he normally would be but with the mind of an animal... I have seen a great many of animals being scared of storms. So I just couldn't help it. x3)**

**And that's it. Love to hear… Um.. or read… what you guys have to say~ ^^ Forgive any mistakes for I do not feel up to going over this and checking for any… Also, I'm sorta running out of cat interaction type things for Arthur and Alfred, so feel free to suggest some if you'd like. (Right now what I have left is catnip and water...) See ya~ **


	13. Bath Time?

**o3o Just 9 weeks or so left of school, guys! Then I **_**should **_**have plenty of time to update stuff! Though… I should be getting a job this summer… Hmn.. :/ **

**Look! I'm almost to 100 reviews. *3* I love you all~ You're all super amazing! **

**Oh! This has fanart now! Drawn by The UK's Only here - htt p:/ /emer alde yesofthu art. co m/#/d4tv fmz Uwah~ Thank you so much~! You have no clue how much I love you~~! **

**Uh, yeah. The update! It's down there below that lovely line. ^^ **

* * *

><p>The storm seemed to rage one for ever. Each clap of thunder causing Arthur to jump and cling tighter to Alfred, if it was even possible for him to cling any tighter than he already was. Not that Alfred was complaining. He ran a hand through Arthur's hair, trying best to calm the Brit.<p>

"Shh, Artie. There's nothing to be scared of. It's only thunder." Alfred said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Shut up." Arthur growled, though it was muffled since he had his face buried into Alfred's shoulder. "And d-don't call me Artie!"

"I never knew that you were scared of thunder storms." Alfred mused as he unknowingly stopped petting the partial kitty. If he remembered correctly, Arthur had never been afraid of them before. Or at least not while Alfred was around.

"I'm n-not scared… It's-It's just loud, that's all." Arthur said as he grabbed at Alfred's hand, bringing it back to his. "Don't stop." Alfred could barely hear the last thing Arthur said with it being muffled and being barely audible. But none the less, Alfred still managed to hear it somehow.

Alfred need to see Arthur's face to know that he was both blushing and pouting. Chuckling lightly, Alfred continued to pet his little kitty-cat. "Whatever you say, your highness."

There was a low growl before Alfred felt nails being dug into his back.

"Ow, ow! Artie, that hurts!" Alfred whined.

"Good." Was the only response he got.

Eventually the storm calmed down to nothing more then a slight drizzle. The soft pitter-patter of rain drops echoed through the house. The only other noise present was that of Arthur purring as Alfred continued to stroke his hair.

Something occurred to Alfred then. He hadn't found out how Arthur would react to water yet. Yes, he already knew that Arthur wasn't to fond of water and getting wet to begin with, but now that he's partially a cat…

This was going to be a fun one to test, Alfred decided. Sadly it had already stopped raining so dragging him out in the rain wouldn't work. Plus he didn't want to get Arthur sick either. The shower or bath would work well enough. Now to get Arthur in there without any suspicion…

"Hey, Artie?"

"Mm?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Mhm."

Perfect! Alfred could use Arthur's dozed off mode to his advantage. Alfred tried moving but Arthur refused to let go.

"Um, Artie?"

"Hm?"

"Can you let go?"

"Mm-mn." Arthur hummed in a half asleep half awake response, clinging tight to Alfred.

Well that was easier than expected. Alfred, carrying Arthur with him, made his way towards the bathroom. Once in there, Alfred sat Arthur on the edge of the tub. Then turned around to close and lock the door, just in case. Don't want 'em running off now, do we? Going back to the shower, Alfred turned the water on, startling the unsuspecting Brit as well as bringing him back to his senses.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Arthur asked, sending Alfred a suspicious look after taking notice that they were in the bathroom and had turned on the water.

"Taking a bath." Alfred said simply, focusing on getting the water the correct temperature before plugging the drain.

"And I'm here because...?"

"You're going to take one with me." Alfred said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Absolutely not!" Arthur exclaimed, face red as he stood from the edge of the tub, heading towards the door.

"Nooo!" Alfred protested in a whiny, child-ish voice, catching Arthur by the wrist.

"Let go, Alfred." Arthur tried pulling away from Alfred but to no avail. "I-I can't, Alfred. Please let go." He glanced warily at the water slowly filling the tub. His tail twitched nervously.

"Aw, come on dude. Pleeease." The kicked puppy dog look. It should not be possible for a grown man to pull it off so flawlessly and yet Alfred did every time. No matter how hard he tried, Arthur _usually_ could never say no to that face. But this matter was a bit different.

Arthur turned his head, avoiding all eye contact with the American. "No."

Alfred pulled Arthur closer to the water. "I know you want to~"

"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur scoffed, though he stopped trying to get away from the other now, knowing that it was pretty much useless to try to fight him off physically.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping there because... Well, because I can. :P I'm too tired to continue and if I don't post this now I never will. <strong>

**Hey. Hey guys. I **_**REALLY**_ **want it to rain right now. I want a huge storm! I want the thunder to shake the house and the lighting to light the sky. Can any of you make that happen for me? That'd be super amazing! X3 **

**Questions anyone?**

**And, no, that one ^ does not count.**

**1: Is Alfred going to get Artie to bathe with him~? **

**2: I've read that Arthur doesn't know how to swim and is kinda scared of water… What do you guys think of that?**

**3: Is there anyone else here that gets all super clingy and lovey when really tired or when falling asleep? **

**In other news, my room smells like sunflowers~ **


	14. Happy April Fools Day!

I am sorry to announce that I will no longer be continuing this fic anymore. I have lost all interest in it and I shall stop writing it indefinitely...

Thank you for your time…. And I apologize for the inconvenience.

Have a nice day.


	15. Little Toy Pirate Ship

**I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I worried any of you with the last update. I **_**WILL**_** be continuing this. That was just an April Fools joke. ^^; Sorry, again... **

**Um… Yeah… I would have updated a lot sooner, but I recently got a job, plus finals are coming up, and blah… You don't really want to hear about my personal life, do you?**

**What else is there? Hmn.. Well, I have tumblr now. :3 It will eventually have stories that I'm to lazy to put here… And stuff… I don't really know yet. (It's http:/ nyahnyan. tumblr. com/ ) Go follow me! Ask me questions! Tell me what to write! I will love you forever! :3 lol (Nah, you don't have to.) **

**Oh, and it was my birthday on May 1st... I had a unicorn on my cake~ :3****  
><strong>

**On with the update, ja?**

* * *

><p>Alfred pouted. "Come oooon, pleeeasee."<p>

Arthur shook his head, trying to pull away from Alfred once again, though this time with less force. "_No._"

Alfred looked around the bathroom, searching for something, anything to get Arthur into the tub. He grinned widely when he saw something that caught his attention. This was exactly what he needed.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, reaching for the half hidden object.

"No! Don't touch that!" Arthur yelled, knowing exactly what Alfred was reaching for. A toy boat. No, not one of those dinky plastic toy boats, but an actual miniature model boat. It looked at lot like one of those old pirate ships. And it was just like Arthur to have a little model version of one.

Ignoring Arthur, Alfred picked up the small boat. His cheesy grin never leaving his face as he examined the toy.

"Alfred, put that down." Arthur hissed, tail twitching in annoyance.

"No way, dude."

"_Alfred F. Jones _give that back this instant." Arthur demand, flailing a bit as he tried to grab the boat away from Alfred.

"Nope, not unless you agree to take a bath with me." Alfred taunted, holding the toy boat just out of the Arthur's reach.

Arthur stopped struggling, debating on his answer. Pouting silently for a short moment, he then sighed, "Alright, fine."

Grinning triumphantly, Alfred let go of Arthur and handed him the boat. Arthur held the boat possessively, turning away from Alfred with a small, quiet huff. He glanced at the door, calculating his chances of escaping. Sadly, the results weren't looking to good for the Brit.

Arthur's tail wrapped itself around his waits, his ears flattening against his head. A sad little mew-like whimper escaped his throat, but Alfred didn't seem to notice. Arthur heard the sloshing sound of the water behind him, making his ears twitch slightly.

"Come on, Artie!"

Arthur flinched inwardly. Well, let's just get this over with then, Arthur thought with a mental sigh. Setting his toy pirate ship down on the counter, Arthur than began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Quickly, now, best to get this over with as fast as possible.

Alfred silently watched Arthur as he quickly undressed. There was something that Alfred noticed, aside from Arthur's sexy ass. No, it was the scars that covered Arthur's back. More specifically, the one huge gash that ran from his right shoulder blade down to his left side. It was slightly faded, so he knew it was a relatively old scar. It looked like it would have been really painful for a rather long time.

For a split second Alfred thought about asking Arthur about the scar and how he got. But knowing Arthur, it was probably a sensitive subject that would set off some sort of bomb. So Alfred deemed it best not to say anything.

Arthur turned to see that Alfred was lost in his own world, probably contemplating something or another. Taking advantage of Alfred's current state of obliviousness, Arthur grabbed his pirate ship off of the counter and quickly walked over to the tub. It wasn't until after Arthur had (reluctantly) gotten into the tub that Alfred snapped out of his dazed state.

"See? Was that so hard to do?" Alfred asked, grinning at the Brit.

Arthur scowled, showing off rather sharp teeth. Had they always been that sharp or did that come along with being part kitty cat? "Shut it, git."

The toy pirate ship floated in front of Arthur, who watched it with great interest. Arthur sat there mesmerized by the boat, bating at it every so often. Alfred watched on as Arthur did this. He couldn't help but notice how much Arthur reminded him of a little child. It was actually pretty cute.

Glancing over a his clothes on the floor, Alfred spotted he folded piece of paper that was partially hidden in his coat pocket. The spell that Arthur has been looking for, Alfred had picked it up when he had first found Arthur like this. He was going to give it back eventually... Eventually. Just not quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know, guys.. I'm so tired and... Blah. I feel like this failed majorly... Wah... <strong>

**Here's the ship that Arthur was playing with - http:/ i00.i. aliimg. com/ photo /v3/ 101649394_ 2/HMS_ VICTORY _Model _Ships. jpg**

**I'd like to thank Catzi for the picture and this really adorable idea. :3 Thank you~**

**Um... I hope you guys didn't actually think I meant it when I said I was discontinuing this story. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I'll catch you all later~ **


	16. A Note For You

**So.. This is it guys... I'm going to have to end this here. Sorry, but I have too... But I'll give you more info on this later... Let's start the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>Silence. Not a single sound could be heard throughout the Kirkland residence. Well, that is until you went down into the basement.<p>

"I've looked everywhere for it! Where the bloody hell could it be?" Arthur yelled, taking a book off one of the many shelves and paging through it. When he didn't find what he was looking for he threw it behind him. Luckily, Alfred was there to catch each thrown object and set it down in a rapidly growing pile.

"You still looking for that spell thingy?" Alfred asked after setting down yet another odd looking book.

"No, Alfred. I'm looking for my favorite ball of yarn." Arthur said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm. Turing to glare at Alfred, he rolled his eyes and said, "What do you think, git?"

"Don't get your panties twisted in a bunch, I was just asking. Jeez." Alfred huffed, pouting a little.

"...You have it, don't you..." Arthur said in a low voice, completely turning to face Alfred with an accusing glare.

Alfred flinched slightly at the accusation, stammering his response. "N-no, of course not. W-why would I have it?"

Arthur's look softened, turning to one of depression and desperation. "I... I don't know." He looked down. Alfred could hear in Arthur's voice that he was going to start crying soon. Damn, this wasn't what he had planned to happen. "I just... I'm tired of being stuck like this..."

"Arthur, I..." Alfred had begun but trailed off. If he told him not that he really did have the spell, there's no telling what Arthur would do to him. But if he didn't tell him...

"Alfred... I'm scared... It's getting harder and harder to control my thoughts and actions." He sniffed, ears and tail drooping down. "I'm scared that I'm going to completely lose what little control I have and... And not be able to turn back to normal.."

Ah, shit... This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Arthur sunk to his knees, covering his eyes with his hands as the tears started streaming down his face. Kneeling down in front of Arthur, Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise you that you'll turn back to normal soon." Alfred could feel Arthur shift so that he could cling to the front of his shirt and jacket, pulling Alfred closer to him.

The two stayed like for a while, until Arthur's crying calmed down. Alfred was the first to break the embrace, pulling back to look down at the cat-human Brit in his arms. Arthur blinked up at him through half lidded eyes, purring quietly. With a small smile Alfred ran a hand through Arthur's hair then stood up, pulling Arthur up with him.

"It's getting pretty late." He stated, looking down at his watch. "Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

Yawning, Arthur nodded in agreement. In one swift motion Alfred picked Arthur up off the ground, carrying him effortlessly up the stares and to the bedroom. Alfred gently lay Arthur down on the bed. He was about to walk away and leave but was stopped when Arthur didn't let go of Alfred's shirt.

Alfred glanced at Arthur curiously, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Don't go." Arthur kept his gaze down. "Stay here with me. Please?"

And how could Alfred say no to his little kitty? He just couldn't, being the hero and all that jazz. "Okay, okay. I'll stay here with you." When Arthur let go of his shirt Alfred sat down on the bed next to him. "Come on, kitten, sleepy time."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two, pulling him down into the bed. Arthur gave a small smile and curled up in Alfred's arms, purring ever so slightly. Within minutes Arthur had fallen asleep, breathing soft and quiet much like a cat's, naturally. When Alfred was sure that the Brit in his arms was completely asleep he slowly and gently began working his way away from Arthur. Once free he searched the room for a scratch sheet of paper and a pen, scribbling something down on it. Taking the folded up spell from his pocket, he put both the note and the spell in his place on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Artie." Brushing a few stray hairs from Arthur's eyes, he placed a kiss on his forehead. Then, turning on the heels of his feet, he quickly made his way out of the house, heading back to his own home. He would've stayed and given the spell back in the morning, but he knew that Arthur would probably hate him for a while so it was probably better that he didn't.

IVIVIVIVI

Soft sunlight shone through the windows, making green eyes slowly flutter open. Arthur laid there for a short moment then sat up, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn't help but feel that someone was missing. Looking over, hoping and expecting to see Alfred laying there next to him, he saw instead that there were two sheets of paper in his place.

Arthur picked them up and slid out of bed, calling for Alfred as he did so, before looking down at the paper to read it.

_So, I know you're going to hate me but... The spell that you've been looking for... Right, well, I sorta had it the whole time. But before you get all mad and stuff, please hear me out. I wasn't doing it to be mean or anything, I swear! I only wanted to keep you like that for a little while because you were just so adorable. I probably should have thought the whole thing through, though. And I'm sorry. _

_The Hero - Alfred F. Jones_

Arthur stared at the note for a few moments, blinking as if unsure as to what he should be feeling or thinking at the moment. He then fixed his gaze on the second sheet of paper, which was, indeed, the spell that he had been looking for.

With a soft chuckle, Arthur said to himself, "Alfred, you're a complete git sometimes. But a lovable one."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is the last chapter guys. Well, at least it's ending here and as an official fic thing. I may write more random ficlets on tumblr as scenarios come to mind or are suggested to me or whatever. So if you want more then that's where you should go. ^^ <strong>

**I have many other little project things I'm going to be trying to work on here shortly, as well as finishing any on going projects... That is, as long as work will let me... ;A; Then I have to remember I still have homework to do... Looks like it's time to start scheduling things...**

**I thank all of you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me, it really does! ^^ And I'm sorry if this seems like an abrupt ending, but... I've got so much going on right now.. But like I said, if you want to see more, your best bet is to head over to my tumblr...**

**Loves~!**


	17. Extra

**Because I feel bad... Here is a extra chapter that can be taken as a continuation of this or not. Either way, I don't really care.**

* * *

><p>Alfred walked down the hallway of Arthur's house, searching for said Brit. Usually it was easy for Alfred to figure out exactly where Arthur resided in the house for usually he was making some sort of noise, whether it be talking to his "friends" or just yelling at some poor inanimate object that wasn't working the way Arthur wanted it to or something of the like. But this particular day there wasn't a single sound to be heard throughout the house.<p>

"Arthur! Hey, are you home?" Alfred called out, peaking into rooms as he passed them by. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

No answer. Huffing, Alfred threw open of the doors that he happened to be standing by. As he did so he was tackled from the side and some liquid was poured over his head. Flailing as he fell, he grabbed a hold of what had attacked him, bringing it down with him. Landing with a loud 'oof', Alfred felt his attacker wiggle in his arms, trying to get away.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said, clinging tighter to assailant.

"Git, let go!" Arthur said between breathes. "Can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry." Letting go of Arthur, the two blonds sat up. Alfred, wiping off a sort of greenish-blue liquid from his face asked, "So, what exactly did you pour on me?"

The smirk on Arthur's face did not make Alfred feel any better about what was about to happen. "Why don't you go take a look for yourself, dear?"

Getting up off the ground, Alfred ran to the first mirror he could find. What he saw in the reflection was something he should have seen coming and yet it still surprised him. Upon his head were two blond cat ears that blended in with the color of his hair, behind his back was a tail of the same color swaying back and forth. "Arrrthuurrr!" He cried, covering the ears with his hands. "Whhhy?"

Arthur, suddenly appearing behind Alfred, gave his response with a slight purr, a smirk still gracing his lips. "Payback." Holding up a little laser pointer, Arthur savored the horrified look on Alfred's face.

"You wouldn't!" Alfred gasped in horror at the sight of the laser.

"Oh, but I would." And with that, Arthur clicked the button, turning on the laser and aiming towards the ground just at Alfred's feet.

The reaction was quick. Alfred's pupils went wide, diving after the light. Arthur darted the light around, sending Alfred in this direction and that, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>No. This is not a promise for a sequel or any sort of continuation. Sorry. ^^; <strong>**(Well, unless you guys want to do some serious convincing, then maybe I might...) ****I simply felt bad for leaving it the way I did... Soo. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of pointlessness. **


End file.
